Amor Independiente
by misao91
Summary: una nueva residente llega al Tokyo Teishin Hospital,causando asobro entre muchos, pero podra asombrar al dr. cubo de hielo? todas las aventuras y desventuras que pueden suceder en un hospital. AM,KK,SM. primer fic!UA editado


**Amor Independiente**

**Por misao91**

**Por supuesto que ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece lamentablemente, porque me pertenecieran habría más interacción Misao - Aoshi, pero como ese no es el caso ni modo, pero bueno, todos y cada uno de los personajes le pertenece al GRAN Nobuhiro Watsuki que se encargo de crear todos estos grandiosos personajes. **

Un día por la mañana encontramos a un joven caminando por las muy concurridas calles de Tokio, era una mujer muy bella; de no muy alta estatura pero unos ojos que elevarían a cualquier hombre al cielo, una figura curvilínea y una larga trenza. Misao Makimachi, residente de unos de los mejores hospitales de Japón, y con tan solo 26 años ya estaba en su primer año de residencia.

Hoy era su primer día en Tokio Glaring hospital, puesto que había hecho su internado en Kyoto, y había hecho la universidad en el extranjero sería su primera vez en un hospital en Tokio. Mientras iba caminando iba observando cada detalle, hasta llegar al hospital y decidió observarlo antes de entrar, miraba como entraba y salía mucha gente e incluso como llegaba una ambulancia y pensó _"vaya aquí pasare la mayor parte de mi vida" _ sonrió ante esa idea. Fue ahí cuando decidió continuar su camino.

Entro y llego a la recepción y pregunto por el jefe de residencia, la recepcionista muy amablemente le dijo donde quedaba la oficina, ella se dirigió hacia donde le dijeron.

Para llegar a la oficina tomo el ascensor, mientras el ascensor subía se para en un piso y la puerta se abre revelando a un hombre muy alto, cabello negro, ojos azules penetrantes y complexión atlética. Ella lo considero un hombre muy atractivo, puesto que tenía una mirada muy intrigante. Había algo en ese hombre que le llamaba mucho la atención.

"**¿A qué piso se dirige?"** pregunto amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

El solamente se acerco y presiono el botón sin contestar la pregunta de ella.

Eso a Misao le pareció muy grosero, y le molesto la actitud de ese hombre por ello decidió calmarse y no reclamarle algo, porque puede que nunca lo volviera a ver. Indignada Misao baja del ascensor y continúo su camino, sin notar un par de ojos que seguían su silueta.

Continuó su camino y llega a la puerta y lee en la placa "Jefe de Residencia: M.D. Hiko Seijuro"

Toca la puerta y escucha un "adelante", entra y se encuentra con un hombre no más de 50, bastante alto y con complexión grande.

"**¿Tú debes de Makimachi, verdad?"** le pregunta mientras se sentaba él.

"**si, Misao Makimachi, mucho gusto"** dice Misao, estrechando su mano con la de él.

"**tengo entendido que vienes del hospital de Kyoto, y ¿te graduaste en el extranjero, no es así?"**

"**si, me gradué de Harvard, primera de mi clase e hice mi internado en el Kyoto Trinity (nombre inventado xD)"** con mucha seguridad y tranquilidad a la vez dice.

De la nada el empieza a reír y Misao se quedo mirándolo extrañada porque no sabía que le parecía tan gracioso.

"**uhh esto sí que es interesante, ahora tendremos a 2 doctores de Yve leagues que son rivales jajaja"** dice un gesto divertido.

"**o.o ¿a qué se refiere?"** dice algo confundida.

"**pues que aparte de que ahora formas parte del Glaring Tokio Hospital (también nombre inventado jejejeje), pues tenemos un neurocirujano graduado de Yale, por eso lo digo" **dijo todavía con su expresión de gracia.

"**AAhh jejeje no lo imaginaba" **dijo riendo un poco.

"**bueno le diré a alguien que te de un recorrido y luego que de digan todo lo que debes de saber, gusto en conocerte y bienvenida"** dijo parándose y estrechando su mano.

"**muchas gracias"** dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

De repente se le acerca una chica un poco más alta que ella y con una larga cola recogiendo su cabello, con un gesto muy amigable.

"**hola mucho gusto, soy Kaoru Kamiya y Hiko-sama me pidió que te diera el recorrido, ¿eres Makimachi-san verdad?"**Dijo en un timo muy amigable y estrechando su mano.

"**hola igualmente encantada, y puedes llamarme Misao simplemente" **con una gran sonrisa le contesto.

"**está bien Misao, a mi me puedes decir Kaoru, bueno empecemos si no Hiko-sama me va a regañar si no sabes donde esta todo por aquí jejeje".**

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo, Kaoru hablaba acerca de todo lo que hacían y de que había en ese pasillo. Luego entran a un cuarto para encontrarse con un hombre alto de cabellos castaños. A Misao le pareció que su cabello parecía la cabeza de un gallo y sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

"**Jou-chan ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y quién es esa linda joven detrás de ti?" **dijo algo interesado en la joven que acompañaba a Kaoru.

"**ella es Misao Makimachi, y será nuestra compañera" **dijo acercado a Misao

"**ohhh mucho gusto belleza, yo soy Sanosuke Sagara y estoy para servirte, solo llámame y enseguida estaré para ayudarte en lo que quieras" **dijo acercándose a Misao y cogiendo su mano con una cara muy seductora.

A Misao le pareció muy divertido hace que decidió seguirle el juego así que se acerca a la oreja de él y dice con un tono muy sensual

"**Por supuesto, ¿quién podría negar a un seductor como tú? En especial si es tan galante" **

Que hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco y le soltara la mano que había estado sujetando. Luego dice:

"**vaya tu sí que conoces el juego! Creo que por fin hay alguien interesante en este hospital, sin ofender a Jou-chan claro" **

Alejándose un poco de ella, y riendo un poco, al igual que Misao y Kaoru, luego saca su pluma y un papel y empieza a escribir y dice:

"**mira aquí tienes, cuando quieras ir a tomar un trago o divertirte llámame" guiñándole** el ojo y entregándole el papel. Ella sonríe y le dice:

"**claro gracias Sagara-san"**

Al notar como le llama y antes de que se vaya le dice:

"**espera nada de Sagara-san, Sanosuke por favor o Sano como quieras-"**y Kaoru lo interrumpe **"eso significa que también le puedes decir Tori-atama, como todos le dicen"** dice riendo muy fuerte

"**grrrr Jou-chan!! Arruinas mi impresión con las nuevas al decirles ese feo apodo que el maldito del lobo me puso" **dice algo enojado y Misao un poco al conocer el apodo tan gracioso, y pensar que ella lo considero cuando lo vio.

"**jajajaja es que no lo pude evitar aparte tu le dijiste que te podía llamar como quiera jajajaja" **Kaoru ríe todavía más fuerte.

Sanosuke se voltea un poco indignado

"**jajaja no te preocupes sano solo usare ese nombre cuando estés enfadando jajaja"** dijo Misao riendo con Kaoru.

"**hmp"** y se va Sanosuke sin antes voltear y decirle a Kaoru

"**pero tú no ye quedas a atrás T-A-N-U-K-I JAJAJAJA"** y sale corriendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Misao voltea con Kaoru y ve una vena que se nota demasiado en la sien de Kaoru

"**QUE NO SOY UNA TANUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Grita Kaoru muy enojada. Misao sorprendida ríe un poco y calma a Kaoru, para salir del cuarto donde todos las estaban mirando muy raro.

"**jejeje lo siento n_n9"** dice Misao y jala a Kaoru del cuarto.

Continuaron con el recorrido y luego de haber pasado por varios pisos y encontrarse con un hombre muy odioso que resulto ser el doctor encargado de traumatología, Misao y Kaoru la pasaron muy mal primero le puso apodo a Misao, cosa que no le agrado mucho, luego le recordó a Kaoru el de ella. Después de molestarlas decide marcharse dejando a dos doctoras muy enojadas. Después de calmarse mutuamente e insultar a ese horrible hombre deciden tomar un descanso en la cafetería.

"**vaya este hospital sí que es grande"** dice Misao sorprendida por la gran cafetería en la que se encontraban

"**si es el más grande de Japón" **dice Kaoru con mucho orgullo **"y el mejor también"** y las dos ríen un poco.

Mientras las dos comían y platicaban, un joven muy atractivo y alto se acerca a su mesa dice muy sorprendido:

"**Misao! ¿En verdad eres tú? " **

Misao voltea a verlo y queda sorprendida.

**Aloooo n____n bueno este ha sido mi primer intento jejeje...a que no se imaginan quien es el chico que se acerco a ellas jojojo, espero que les guste!! Dejen sus comentarios, criticas, lo que sea ayudara xDD intentare actualizar en cuanto pueda sale nos vemos!! Y saludos a todos!!**

**Ciao n________________n**


End file.
